


【城旻城】夢蝶

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 雨還在下
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 4





	【城旻城】夢蝶

李旻浩&韓知城 左右無差

*校園設定，年齡操作有  
*微虐，OOC注意

雨還在下，怎麼看都是大到必須繞路走穿廊的程度。

嫌麻煩的韓知城冒雨衝過空曠的草坪步上藝文大樓，隻身一人躲到空盪盪的舞蹈教室裡畫畫，他把自己縮在角落、藏在大本畫冊後，好小好小。

其實李旻浩並不經常來教室練習，反倒韓知城天天午休往這裡跑。他說什麼，這間教室是學長的天地，在這裡畫學長才能最好地呈現。就算李旻浩沒在他面前展現舞姿，整個空間也能擁有生命一般，帶給韓知城力與美的共鳴，閉上眼就能勾勒一抬首一頓足間，屬於那人的動感與優美。

可是今天很不一樣，已經揉皺了好幾團煩躁不滿意，他依舊沒辦法好好畫出印象中最動人的李旻浩。窗外的雨無情地傾瀉而下，豆大雨點打在窗台上乒乒乓乓像極了掩住嘴巴卻放大音量的嘲諷，笑他的靈感就是不能像如此源源不絕。

哈啾ーー這下連擠過窗框喧囂的風都能成為打斷韓知城創作的元凶，他甩掉淋得濕透的愚蠢、踢開散亂一地的失敗、拋下沒有靈魂的思緒混亂，索性躺倒在木質地板上。韓知城聽見下雨的聲音，把他充斥著李旻浩的世界給吵醒。

「韓知城，你怎麼睡在這裡？」指頭戳在腮幫子微微使豐滿凹陷，雨珠滴在水窪裡深深使平靜破開，漣漪分別泛起，在水面、在心裡。李旻浩是存心要弄醒韓知城，含著笑意的胡鬧爬滿了學弟整張臉蛋，水滴彈奏樂曲在額頭輕敲舞步，水流隨悠揚旋律順著眉骨鼻樑滑下。

雨好像也下進了夢裡，韓知城感受到居然是溫熱的觸感打溼了他整張臉，難耐地撇過頭躲開，誰料睜眼就看到放大數倍的怦然心動，嚇得立即彈起身拉開距離，不知所措的視線頻頻飄向隔了一層玻璃而產生失真錯覺的天空。

雨還在下，雖然轉小了但也沒有跟耳朵一起變成紅色的。

「旻浩學長，我來畫畫⋯⋯」李旻浩今天難得穿著制服，系得整齊的天藍色領帶讓人想起與現在天氣不符的晴朗，和韓知城堪堪垂掛在頸上的鮮亮橘紅正好相襯。努力不心虛地解釋自己的行蹤，韓知城尷尬地垂下眼眸轉而盯著剛剛喚醒自己的白嫩小手，真想鎮日捧在面前細細描摩睡在每絲掌紋裡的神。

「幹嘛都要來這裡畫？真的比較有靈感？」挑起好看的眉毛已經懶得吐嘈古怪的學弟，李旻浩拉長脖子傾過身，他著實好奇韓知城每天帶著的畫本都紀錄了些什麼。瞇起逗弄湊向前一探究竟，但夢的衣角和髮絲都沒瞥到，眼前人就著急闔上封面東躲西藏緊緊護在懷裡，慌張的模樣反倒逗樂得他唇畔生花。

「學長ーー我畫完再給你看嘛。」畫夢的絢麗和虛幻、畫青春的成長和疼痛、畫愛戀的酸甜和苦澀，畫你，筆筆承載著不想被李旻浩察覺又妄想有一日能和他分享的享受和掙扎。韓知城慌忙掃過地上的紙團遠離李旻浩，哪怕對方隨意撿起一張攤開都是要命地撕掉他一層皮，終會剝出他脆弱膽小的內裡。

淅瀝淅瀝倏地成了嘩啦嘩啦，忽然到幾乎要淹沒世界的滂沱，韓知城還是好好地聽到了那句魔咒，讓他心臟為之跳動的微笑，「你畫我吧。」

明明畫了無數次，李旻浩一定也知道他總在畫他，但這樣面對面速寫肖像肯定是唯一一次。形體、結構、明暗，從小學畫畫的韓知城卻瞬間將這些要素都拋到腦後，他要從空白中找尋的是神韻、靈氣、李旻浩。

難能可貴的機會，韓知城反而不敢直直盯著李旻浩捕捉每分神情。一場漫長的雨好像讓他們之間的時間停止流動，目光都能隱諱地在沾飽了水氣的髮尾擰出相思。

雨真的好大，眼淚碎了一地的巨響彷彿砸在寬敞的教室裡回音，吵得太靜了，望進李旻浩的眼睛，韓知城可以清楚聽見一滴淚落下的聲音。他把心揉成凝結核，蒸發的喜歡達飽和，想獻上的溫柔聚成想給的幸福，由高空高速墜落，輕柔安穩地吻在李旻浩的眼，融進清澈的潭。

「畫得真好。」李旻浩捧著那張畫勾了勾嘴角，讚許隨著漸行漸遠的滴滴答答奏起最動聽的音符，揉在韓知城蓬亂的髮頂，躺下以後悸動仍久久不能散去。韓知城聽見下雨的聲音，把他充斥著李旻浩的世界給哄睡。

雨還在下，濺進室內好大一片染了夢境。

韓知城攏了攏被風穿開的領口，代表高三的天藍色不知道什麼時候被雨水打溼半條，紙上也不知道什麼時候勾了他勉強畫得下去的輪廓。

雨還在下，他會繼續畫下去。

雨下了好久，夢做了好久，他甚至不確定李旻浩有沒有被大雨帶來過，明明教室跟心底，都和最初的狀態一樣空。

一如莊周夢蝶，不清楚到底誰是誰。是十七歲夢到了十九歲，還是天藍色造訪了橘紅色的夢？

韓知城不知道了，他只知道雨不會停了。


End file.
